Your Number One Fanboy
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Donghae yang awalnya hanya tertarik kepada olahraga, motor sport, dan berkelahi tiba - tiba saja menjadi seorang Fanboy dari penyanyi solo Lee Eunhyuk hanya karena satu hal; Punggung!/ Dan kejutan sering kali terlalu mengejutkan/ "Punggung itu… kenapa terlihat begitu luar biasa?"/ Shonen-ai of Hyuk - Hae, Wanna RnR? -ONE SHOOT-


**Title :**

**Your Number One Fanboy**

**A fanfic by **

**Cast :**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Sulli**

**Krystal**

**Warning:**

**Shonen-ai, Typo (s), OOC, Cerita tidak jelas**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselvesa and EunHae-yah, get married please!**

.

.

BRAK!

Punggung namja berambut hitam itu membentur keras salah satu lemari kayu yang ada dikantin. Sementara itu kerah bajunya digenggam erat seorang namja yang menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Cari mati hah?!"

"A-ani! Aku minta maaf, Donghae-ssi! Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja?! Kau menginjaknya hingga hancur dan kau bilang tidak sengaja?!"

Namja berambut hitam itu terlihat gemetar, bagaimanapun yang sudah dia buat marah adalah seorang Lee Donghae. Orang – orang di kantin memilih tidak ikut campur karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Donghae.

"A-aku akan menggantinya, Donghae-ssi."

Mendengar itu emosi Donghae semakin justru semakin naik. "Kau benar – benar cari mati!"

Namja rambut hitam itu menggeleng lemah. Dia benar – benar takut, tapi sungguh dia tidak sengaja saat menjatuhkan sebuah CD yang sedang Donghae pegang dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Kau…" Tangan kanan Donghae sudah akan mendarat di pipi namja rambut hitam tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Refleks Donghae menoleh.

"Teuki Hyung…"

"Hae-yah, lepaskan dia. Dia tidak sengaja."

"Ani! Dia benar – benar cari mati!"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Dia tidak sengaja, Hae. Dan dia sudah meminta maaf."

"Tapi…"

"Eunhyuk akan merasa kecewa kalau dia sampai tahu ada fan nya yang memukul orang lain karena menginjak Albumnya."

Mendengar itu mata Donghae seketika membulat. "Andweee! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Hyuk kecewa!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan dia…"

Donghae kembali menatap namja berambut hitam yang masih terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam, tapi kemudian cengkraman tangan kirinya di kerah baju namja itu terlepas.

"Pergi sekarang juga dari hadapanku sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

"N-ne, Donghae-ssi! G-gomawo!" Setelah menundukkan kepalanya sejenak namja itu segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Sial!" umpat Donghae sambil memungut sebuah cover CD dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar. "Aaaaa! Benar – benar sial! CD di dalamnya ikut retak! Aku benar – benar harus membunuh namja itu!"

"Di toko kaset pasti masih ada, tinggal membeli yang baru!"

"Ish Hyung! Hyung kan tahu kalau CD ini…"

"Ada tanda tangan asli Lee Eunhyuk? Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah puluhan kali memperlihatkannya pada Hyung. Ya sudah minta lagi saja."

"Hyung!" Sebuah deathglare pun dilayangkan Donghae pada sunbaenya di kampus yang sudah seperti Hyung kandungnya sendiri karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan. Ditepuk pelan pundak Donghae sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari situ.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku pergi dulu."

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dan kembali menatap CD ditangannya yang sudah retak dengan prihatin.

Hari ini benar – benar hari sial bagi Donghae. Tadinya dia bermaksud memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun; temannya sejak SMA nya yang juga satu kampus namun berbeda jurusan, bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan Lee Eunhyuk; seorang penyanyi solo favoritenya. Donghae yang merasa kehausan akhirnya memilih untuk mampir dulu ke kantin sebelum menemui Kyuhyun, tapi sialnya seseorang malah menyenggolnya membuat CD ditangannya terlepas. Kesialannya tidak sampai disitu karena seseorang itupun menginjak CD itu hingga covernya hancur dan CDnya retak.

"Aaaaa! Eunhyuk-ah, mianhe…"

Kyuhyun menatap malas Donghae yang sejak tadi terus – terusan mengatakan hal yang sama. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu café di dekat kampus.

"Oh ayolah, Hae! Mau bagaimanpun kau menatapnya,CD itu tidak akan utuh kembali."

Donghae tidak menggubris. CD itu masih tetap dipegang dengan kedua tangannya dan ditatap dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, menyerah dengan kelakuan tidak normal Donghae.

"Aku harus menunggu berjam – jam dan berdesakkan dengan ratusan yeoja berisik di acara meet and greet untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan ini…"

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menggubris dan meneguk kopinya santai

"…dan sekarang CD ini malah retak tidak berbentuk! Aaaaa! Harusnya tadi aku membunuh namja itu!"

"Ya sudah bunuh saja."

Donghae melayangkan deathglarenya. "Kau benar- benar sahabat yang baik, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Refleks Kyuhyun tertawa membuat Donghae ingin menyiram evil itu dengan segelas kopi panas.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Lagipula Hae, kau ini benar – benar aneh."

Salah satu alis Donghae terangkat, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kau ini seorang fanboy dari seorang Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. "Maksudku kenapa kau tidak jadi fanboy dari Boa saja? Atau mungkin Hyuna, atau siapapun! Fanboy dari artis yeoja."

Donghae menghela nafasnya, malas. "Mereka tidak keren!"

"Mereka cantik! Sexy! Dan yeoja… Namja menjadi fanboy dari yeoja, begitulah!"

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Hah kau ini!"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, dan dia menyeringai.

"Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak tahu, eoh?"

"Tentang?"

"Kau ini… fanboynya Lee Sungmin kan? Member boyband Prince!"

Uhuk! Kyuhyun tersedak seketika.

"Y-ya ya ya! Apa maksudmu, Hae? Aku jadi fanboy artis namja? Yang benar saja!"

Donghae semakin menyeringai. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau mengidolakannya. Kalau tidak kenapa kau gugup, evil?!"

"Aku tidak gugup!"

"Bohong! Terlihat jelas bagaimana kau menatap Sungmin saat Prince tampil di TV, dan aku menemukan photo Sungmin di dalam tas mu! Dan kau menulis 'Minnie Kyeopta' dibelakang photo, benarkan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat panik. "I-itu…"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, Evil!" Donghae mulai tertawa. Saat panik Kyuhyun terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Ish diamlah, Ikan! Kalau sampai orang lain tahu aku pastikan kau akan jadi ikan goreng!"

Mendengar itu tawa Donghae pun meledak.

.

.

allrisesilver: selamat malam, jewel. Yap! Aku mendapatkan triple crown, dan ini semua berkat dukungan kalian untuk album baruku! Gomawo. Saranghae ^^

Senyum Donghae merekah seketika. Dia baru saja sampai di kamarnya dan mengecheck twitternya di laptop saat dia melihat Eunhyuk mengupdate twiiternya dan memposting photo terbaru sambil memegang sebuah piala.

"Baru update 10 menit yang lalu ternyata," gumam Donghae. Senyum terulas dibibirnya. Setelah me-retweet dan men-save photo tersebut Donghae segera mereplay twit Eunhyuk.

donghae_1015: allrisesilver , Hyuk-ah. Cukkae! Album mu memang pantas mendapat triple crown. Kau pasti sangat sibuk sekarang. Jaga kesehatan!

Donghae tersenyum puas menatap laptopnya, walau dia tahu Eunhyuk tidak akan membalas twit yang dia kirim tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Hampir saja dia menambahkan kata 'Nado Saranghae' disana, tapi akal sehatnya ternyata masih berfungsi. Dia sadar kata itu akan terlihat aneh jika terbaca orang lain.

Ditatap sekali lagi twit Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya dia menutup twitternya dan mematikan laptopnya. Di raih sebuah photo diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tempat tidurnya. Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap photo itu lekat. Sebuah photo yang membuat dia hanyut dalam pesona seorang Lee Eunhyuk.

**FLASHBACK ON**

1 year ago.

"Oppa! Palli! Aish! Kenapa kau lambat sekali sih?!"

Donghae mendengus kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa apa –apa selain memilih pasrah saat tangannya terus ditarik oleh Sulli; sepupunya, saat mereka baru turun dari mobil.

"Aku jauh – jauh dari Amerika untuk melihat konser ini! Aku tidak mau terlambat!"

"Tapi Sulli, ini baru jam 12 siang. Bukannya konser baru mulai jam 7 malam?"

Sulli menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menghadap Donghae dan menatapnya tajam. "Oppa kenapa berisik sekali sih?! Sekarang saja sudah sangat terlambat! Awas saja kalau aku sampai tidak dapat banner project 'We Want Marry You'!"

Belum sempat Donghae merespon Sulli sudah membalik badannya dan kembali menyeret Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa pasrah.

Hari ini Donghae dipaksa untuk menemani Sulli menonton konser seorang penyanyi solo bernama Lee Eunhyuk yang cukup popular di Korea, juga dibeberapa Negara Asia. Konser ini merupakan konser Asia pertama Eunhyuk setelah dia merilis 2 Full album dan 1 Album Japanese version. Sulli yang sedang kuliah di Amerika sengaja pulang ke Korea untuk menonton konser ini, dia sengaja membeli 2 tiket dan meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya. Sialnya Donghae tidak bisa menolak karena Eomma Donghae sangat menyayangi Sullie.

"Haaah!" Donghae kembali mengerang frustasi. Dia benar – benar ingin kabur dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia sudah cukup lelah menemani Sulli kesana sini sejak siang mencari menchardise dan banner project. Setelah itu dia harus mengantri selama 3 jam sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam venue.

"Sulli-yah, kenapa harus ambil standing area? Kenapa tidak ambil VIP saja jadi kita bisa duduk?"

"Andweee! Aku ingin melihat Eunhyuk Oppa dari dekat!"

"Dan berapa lama lagi kita akan berdiri?"

Sulli melirik jam tangannya, baru setengah 7, konser akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. " Kurang lebih empat jam lagi."

"MWO?! Empat Jam?!"

Plak! Tangan Sulli pun mendarat di pundak Donghae dengan cukup keras. "Ya! Oppa! Berisik! Lihat jewel lain jadi melihat ke arah kita!"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar saja. Beberapa yeoja terlihat menatapnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang apa? Jewel?"

"Ne. itu sebutan untuk fans Eunhyuk Oppa," terang Sulli bersemangat. "He's our jewel boy!"

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil walau dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu, konser segera selesai dan dia bisa segera merebahkan badannya yang sudah terasa lelah.

Tidak lama lampu dipadamkan. Terdengar teriakan histeris dari semua penonton, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Donghae terpesona, lautan lampu berwarna biru shappire terhampar di depannya. Dia memang melihat semua penonton membawa lighstik berwarna biru shappire tapi saat lampu masih menyala dia tidak belum bisa melihat keindahan itu. Kini biru shappire mengisi hampir semua sudut gedung konser.

"Biru Shappire…" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Biru adalah warna favoritnya.

.

.

"Apa kalian bersenang – senang?"

"Neeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Tapi kali ini konser benar – benar akan selesai."

"Andweeeeeeee!"

Donghae melipat tangannya, menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang berinteraksi dengan para penonton. Entah kenapa akhirnya dia bisa menikmati konser ini. Dia memang tidak ikut beteriak atau pun bernyanyi karena dia tidak hapal satupun lagu Eunhyuk, tapi sejak awal konser Donghae tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk sedang berada disisi lain stage dan dia tidak bisa melihatnya Donghae akan langsung menatap VCR.

"Kalian tahu, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kalian juga kan?"

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Eunhyuk tertawa, dan Donghae refleks tersenyum. Suara Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa nyaman baik saat dia sedang bernyanyi, rapp, berbicara, terlebih saat tertawa.

"Jadi siapakah aku?"

"Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Dan siapa kalian?"

"Jewel!"

Kali ini Eunhyuk tidak tertawa, namun tersenyum lebar menujukan gummy smilenya, dan Donghae menyukai senyum itu, senyum yang sering muncul sepanjang konser berlangsung.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang. Ini akan jadi lagu terakhirku jadi bernyanyilah bersamaku, okey?"

"okeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

Dan lagu pun mengalun. Donghae tidak tahu judul lagu ini tapi dia menyukai musiknya yang lembut apalagi saat Eunhyuk melakukan rapp dengan bahasa inggris di awal lagu. Eunhyuk mulai mengelilingi stage dan sesekali menundukan kepalanya kearah penonton, dan Donghae semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk, lalu kemudian dia melihat pemandangan terindah itu.

Eunhyuk berada tepat di depannya, membelakanginya dengan lampu sorot menyorotinya. Donghae tertegun menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang tersorot lampu dengan hamparan blue sapphire di depannya di atas panggung setinggi 1,8 meter. Setengah sadar Donghae meraih ponsel di saku celananya, dan klik! Pemandangan terindah itu pun terabadikan kamera ponselnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Punggung ini… kenapa bisa terlihat lebih indah dari apapun?"

Donghae kembali meletakan photo itu di tempatnya, tapi senyuman tetap terlukis di bibirnya. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, selamat malam… Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

.

.

'Say My Name!'

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae melirik tidak senang sekumpulan yeoja di salah satu meja kantin. Di TV yang ada di kantin sedang ditayangkan MV dari album terbaru Eunhyuk.

'Say My Name!'

"Lee Hyukjae!" Para yeoja itu kembali berseru senang menyahuti lagu Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Seperti yang tertulis di biodata resmi, nama asli Eunhyuk adalah Lee Hyukjae, tapi Donghae lebih menyukai nama Eunhyuk, menurutnya nama itu terdengar lebih manis.

'Say My Name!'

"Lee…"

"LEE EUNHYUK!" seru Donghae tiba – tiba dengan suara lantang membuat seisi café menoleh padanya.

"Apa? Ada masalah?!" tanya Donghae dingin membuat orang – orang itu kembali memalingkan mukanya. Sekumpulan yeoja itu pun berhenti berseru 'Lee Hyukjae'. Sepertinya semua orang enggan berurusan dengan Donghae yang walaupun berwajah tampan dan memiliki senyum manis tapi jika sudah marah akan sangat menyeramkan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk adalah pengecualiannya.

"Barusan itu apa?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan seringai evilnya. "Aksi fanboy?"

"Kalau ya kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, Donghae benar – benar sering bersikap bodoh jika sudah menyangkut Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Donghae sejak SMA dan dia tahu bagaimana tidak pedulinya Donghae kepada dunia entertainment. Sesekali Donghae suka mendengarkan musik tapi itu pun jika lagunya memang enak menurutnya dan dia tidak pernah repot – repot mencari tahu siapa penyanyinya. Olahraga, motor sport (yang kini sudah berganti mobil), dan berkelahi jauh lebih menarik bagi seorang Donghae. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia tertarik pada artis, tapi kemudian kini dia resmi menjadi fanboy, dan yang dimaksud fanboy disini adalah benar – benar FANBOY!

Donghae membeli semua album Eunhyuk, bahkan dari album pertama. Dia juga hadir dalam setiap acara meet and greet Eunhyuk. Tidak lupa dengan official merchandise Eunhyuk yang kini sudah memenuhi kamarnya. Donghae benar – benar seorang FANBOY Eunhyuk sekarang!

"Kau tahu, popularitas mu di depan yeoja semakin menurun."

"Siapa peduli. Setidaknya aku tidak jadi fanboy diam – diam."

Skak Mat! Kyuhyun langsung mati kutu mendengar kata – kata Donghae yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Memang siapa yang jadi fanboy diam – diam?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengaduk jus Applenya. Donghae tidak menjawab, tapi seringainya bertambah lebar. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan; 'Awas saja kalau kau bilang, kau akan aku jadikan pepes ikan!'

"Oh iya, kalian tahu boyband Prince?"

"Ah ya kenapa, Hyung?"

Leeteuk menoleh bingung dengan respon Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat dan terlalu antusias, tapi dia pura – pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Lee Sungmin; salah satu member Prince, sukses membuat Krystal menangis semalaman…"

"Lee Sungmin? Kenapa?"

Lagi – lagi respon yang terlalu cepat. Krystal sendiri adalah adik kandung Leeteuk.

"Krystal bilang dia dapat kabar kalau Sungmin ada hubungan dengan salah satu member girlband…"

"MWO? Siapa? Siapa yeoja itu?!"

"Eh?" kali ini Leeteuk benar – benar bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, apalagi ketika Kyuhyun mulai menguncang – guncangkan badannya. "Kyuuuu, aku lupa siapa namanya. Berhentilah mengucang – guncang badanku!"

"Andweeee! Siapa yeoja itu, Hyuuuuung?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku lupa, kyu!"

"Andweeeeeeeeee!"

Donghae yang melihat adegan tidak jelas di depannya itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun yang merajuk dan Leeteuk yang badannya kini sedang tersiksa.

"Untung saja hingga sekarang Eunhyuk tidak terdengar dekat dengan yeoja manapun," gumam Donghae tanpa dia sadari.

.

.

**LEE EUNHYUK DIDUGA ADA AFFAIR DENGAN UI?**

Tubuh Donghae kaku seketika. Hari ini dia mendapatkan banyak link dari beberapa Jewel di twitter tentang berita terbaru Eunhyuk, dan saat dia buka ternyata…

"IU?" Donghae langsung mengetikan nama itu di google. "Penyanyi solo yang cukup terkenal ya?"

Mata Donghae menelusuri tulisan – tulisan di laptopnya. Berita ini ternyata muncul karena IU mengupload photonya bersama Eunhyuk di akun twitternya. Walau tidak lama photo itu kembali dia hapus, tapi photo itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyebar di dunia maya.

"Eunhyuk datang ke apartement IU? Untuk apa?" Jari telunjuk Donghae mengetuk ngetuk laptopnya gelisah. "Hyuk-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disana?"

Donghae langsung mengechek akun twitter Eunhyuk, tapi namja itu belum memposting apapun disana.

"Tunggu! Seingatku follower Eunhyuk itu…" Mata Donghae membesar menatap tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa hanya karena berita yang belum jelas seperti ini follower Eunhyuk berkurang?"

donghae1015: Jewel-ah, berita tentang allrisesilver belum tentu benar tapi kenapa beberapa dari kalian langsung meng-unfoll uri Jewel Boy?

Donghae menatap twitternya frustasi. Dia benar – benar kesal dengan orang – orang yang men-unfoll Eunhyuk, tapi lebih dari itu sebenarnya dia merasa sangat gelisah.

"Eunhyuk memiliki yeojachingu?"

Kepala Donghae mendadak pusing memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Donghae berdiri disitu, di seberang gedung SM Entertainment tempat Eunhyuk bernaung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenernya sedang dia lakukan disana, dia hanya ingin berdiri disana.

"Hyuk-ah, kau di dalamkan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Donghae mendesah, merasa kalah dengan akal sehatnya sendiri. Perlahan hujan mulai turun tapi Donghae memilih tetap berada disana.

"Hyuk, aku hampir gila sekarang, atau mungkin sudah resmi gila?! Aku tidak tahu!"

Air hujan mulai turun dengan deras membuat Donghae mulai basah kuyup. Kembali bayangan punggung Hyuk terekam jelas di fikiriannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan dalam hidupku sekarang? Aku hanya ingin sekali saja memelukmu dari belakang dan menyadarkan kepalaku di pundakmu, merasakan nyamannya punggungmu…"

'…aku benar – benar sudah gila, Hyuk."

Hujan masih turun, dan Donghae masih disana.

"Aku gila karena semua hal dalam dirimu…"

.

.

**HATCHII!**

"Aigooo, Hae!" Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan selembar tissue pada Hae yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Oppa, aku harap ini bisa membantu melegakkan hidung Oppa," kata Krystal sambil meletakkan tungku aromaterapi yang sudah ditetesi obat pelega nafas di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. "Cepat sembuh, Opaa."

"Ne, gomawo dongsaeng."

Sudah dua hari ini kedua orang tua Donghae tidak ada di rumah karena sedang keluar kota, itu sebabnya Kyuhyun, Krystal dan Leeteuk bergantian menjaga Donghae yang terkena demam sejak semalam.

"Pabboya, Hae!" ejek Kyuhyun "Bagaimana bisa kau diam dibawah guyuran hujan seperti itu? Aish! Kau benar – benar pabbo!"

"Pabbo?" Donghae justru tersenyum mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin aku memang pabbo."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang benar saja, Hae-ya!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu Oppa. Hae Oppa masih sakit…"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi, tapi terlihat dia mulai mengutak – atik handphonenya. Tak lama dia menyodorkan handphone itu ke Donghae.

"Baca ini!"

Donghae menatap tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya dia menerima handphone itu. Matanya membulat saat membaca artikel yang tertulis disana.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa –apa?" tanya Donghae, setengah berseru.

"Yang aku baca di internet seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya malas. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi kau bisa baca sendirikan?"

"Yang aku dengar mereka memang tidak ada hubungan apa – apa," sambung Krystal tiba – tiba. "Saat itu IU Eonnie sedang sakit, makanya Hyuk Oppa memutuskan untuk menjenguknya."

"Untuk apa Eunhyuk menjenguk IU?" tanya Donghae belum merasa puas.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi baik IU Eonnie maupun Hyuk Oppa sudah mengklarifikasi kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apa – apa, hanya sebatas teman."

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Kalau Eunhyuk sendiri yang sudah mengatakan itu dia harus percaya, dia yakin Eunhyuk tidak berbohong. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Eunhyuk Oppa memang keren!" seru Krystal tiba – tiba. "Walau tetap lebih keren Sungmin Oppa…"

"Setuju!" lagi – lagi respon cepat Kyuhun.

Dahi Krystal berkerut. "Oppa fanboy dari Sungmin Oppa?"

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun langsung mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Ah i-itu… Aaaa! Aku harus ke toilet segera!"

Sebelum ada respon Kyuhyun sudah melesat meninggalkan kamar Donghae.

"Aigooo! Kyu Oppa aneh!"

"Dia memang aneh sejak dulu," sahut Donghae yang disambut suara tawa Krystal.

"Tapi Hyuk Oppa memang keren. Dia bisa bernyanyi, jago rapp, juaranya dance, juga bisa alat musik. Oppa sudah lihat waktu dia main drum? Dia keren sekali!"

Donghae menganguk tegas sambil tersenyum. "Ya kau benar, Krys! Tapi satu hal yang membuatku mejadi fansnya."

"Apa?"

"Punggungnya…"

"Eh?"

Krystal sudah akan bertanya lagi tapi kemudian melihat tatapan Donghae yang berbeda. Dia dapat melihat mata itu bersinar dan dia tahu Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam dunia khayalannya. Dunia memorinya.

.

.

"Fanboy?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kyaaaa! Kyeopta! Sudah lama jadi Jewel?"

"Baru satu tahun lebih."

"Apa yang paling kau suka dari Eunhyuk Oppa?"

"Punggungnya."

"Eh?"

Kali ini Donghae sedang berada di acara meet and greet Lee Eunhyuk. Yang membuatnya bersemangat adalah akan ada acara fan sign. Dia sudah membawa CD nya yang baru setelah yang sebelumnya retak.

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Kali ini bukan karena terlalu exited atau apapun, tapi karena tubuh Donghae memang belum fit benar.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku tanda tangani?"

Donghae segera menyodorkan CD yang ada ditangannya. "Mianhe, Eunhyuk-ah…"

"Mianhe? Untuk?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mendapatkan tanda tangan untuk album terbarumu, tapi seseorang tanpa sengaja menginjaknya, dan yaa…"

"Aaaa aku mengerti. Gwenchana, gomawo sudah membeli CD yang baru."

Donghae tertegun. Gummy smile itu untuknya. Sudah beberapa kali Donghae menghadiri fan meeting tapi baru kali ini dia mengobrol seperti ini. Jumlah fans yang hadir di acara ini memang sengaja dibatasi agar Eunhyuk lebih leluasa berinteraksi dengan Jewel.

"Karena aku jarang mempunyai fanboy, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Hal apa yang pertama kali membuatmu menjadi penggemarku?"

Eunhyuk menatapnya tepat dimata Donghae. Tanpa perlu berfikir lama Donghae sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Punggungmu."

"Punggung?"

Donghae mangangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne. Punggungmu, Eunhyuk-ah."

Sesaat Eunhyuk tertegun, tapi kembali gummy smile muncul di wajahnya. "Aaaa, punggung. Tentu saja."

Eunhyuk menandatangi CD Donghae,

"Gomawo…"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk alasanmu menjadi fanboyku."

Donghae menerima CD yang Eunhyuk ulurkan. "Gomawo karena sudah memberiku pemandangan terindah melalui punggungmu, Eunhyuk-ah."

Kedua namja itupun saling melempar senyum.

.

.

Donghae tidak melakukan apapun seharian ini selain menonton TV. Rumahnya sedang sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar dan kemungkinan baru kembali nanti malam. Krystal dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya sering datang saat weekend kali ini memilih untuk menonton konser yang salah satu pengisi acaranya adalah Prince. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak malu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Fanboy Sungmin walau masih sebatas di depan teman – teman terdekatnya.

"Haaaa bosan!" seru Donghae sambil meregangkan otot – ototnya. "Andai saja Leeteuk Hyung tidak jadi panitia di kampus dia pasti bisa menemaniku saat ini."

Donghae memencet – mencet remote TV sembarangan, dia benar – benar merasa bosan.

"Hyuk-ah, kau sedang dimana?" Donghae mengechek twitter Eunhyuk tapi namja itu belum juga mengupdate twitternya sejak 3 hari lalu. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu kemudia menyisirnya kembali dengan jari – jari tanganya.

"Aku bisa mati bosan sekarang!"

TING TONG

"Coba Eunhyuk ada disini, aku bisa memaksanya memanyanyikan 1 album full untukku!"

TING TONG

"Eh, Bel? Siapa ya?"

Sejenak Donghae masih berada di tempatnya, dia merasa tidak menunggu siapapun.

TING TONG

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar!"

KLIK! Pintu pun terbuka dan donghae melihat seorang namja dengan sweater hitam membelakanginya. Donghae merasa tidak mengenali namja itu, tapi tunggu… Bentuk tubuh badan ini… punggung ini…

"Kau siapa?"

Donghae merasakan jantungnya melompat kesana sini. Dia tahu persis siapa namja di depannya, tapi akal sehatnya menyadarkan bahwa itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Namja itu berbalik, dan walau menggunakan masker hitam Donghae tahu pasti siapa dia?

"Eunhyuk?"

Donghae dapat melihat namja itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

Namja itu menurunkan maskernya. "Yap ini aku. Maaf aku datang tiba – tiba, Donghae."

Beberapa saat Donghae merasa tubuhnya membeku, diam tidak bergerak. Lalu secara refleks dicubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Aw Appo!" teriak Donghae sambil mengusap – usap pipinya.

"Donghae, gwencaha?"

Donghae kembali tertegun. Eunhyuk tahu namanya!

Tiba – tiba Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam dam menutup – tepatnya membanting pintu.

"Bahaya jika ada wartawan yang melihat!"

Hening sesaat. Donghae merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang

"Kau benar – benar Eunhyuk?"

"Menurutmu?"

Donghae menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ini benar – benar terasa aneh baginya.

"Dan kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menatap tidak percaya namja di depannya. Ditarik nafasnya perlahan mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya agar dia mampu berfikir lebih jernih. Setelah dirasakan cukup ditatap kembali Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja." Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati Donghae hingga kini jarak mereka hanya sekitar setengah meter. "Karena aku fanboymu, Donghae. Fanboymu sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Many Years ago

Lee Hyukjae berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk SMP. Hyukjae sangat bersyukur karena dia bisa diterima di salah satu sekolah unggulan dan mendapat beasiswa disana.

"Hyukjae-yah, selamat pagiiiii," sapa seseorang saat Hyukjae sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah

"Junsu! Selamat pagi juga!"

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Hyuk!"

Hyukjae mengangguk senang sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Sayangnya kita tidak satu kelas ya, Hyuk."

"Iya, tapi kita harus tetap semangat!"

Junsu dan Hyukjae sudah bersahabat sejak SD, itu sebabnya saat mengetahui bahwa keduanya diterima di SMP yang sama mereka sangat senang.

Setelah menyimpan tasnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan mengelilingi sekolah, bel masuk masih sekitar 20 menit lagi.

"Wah ada taman ternyata," seru Hyukjae saat menemukan sebuah taman yang cukup besar di samping sekolah. Taman itu sebenernya lebih mirip kebun karena ditanami pohon maple yang sudah mulai menguning karena sudah mulai musim gugur.

"Indahnyaaaa! Aku suka musim gugur!" Eunhyuk mulai berlari menyusuri kebun tersebut hingga akhirnya…

BUG!

"Aduh! Apppo!" kakinya tersandung batu hingga terjatuh, beruntung dia jatuh di atas tanah yang dipenuhi dedaunan maple yang berguguran. "Aish! Aku ceroboh sekali!"

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, tampak seorang namja seumuran dia menatapnya khawatir.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Ani! Aku baik – baik saja, daun – daun ini menyelamatku."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya masih khawatir. Hyukjae mengangguk yakin. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hyukjae berdiri.

"Gomawo."

Namja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Aaa! Ya ampun aku lupa! Aku harus menemui Leeteuk Hyung! Aish! Donghae kau benar – benar pelupa!"

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat namja di depannya itu.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau sebaiknya lebih hati – hati."

"Ne! Gomawo."

Namja itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis yang entah kenapa bisa membuat hati Hyukjae menghangat. Kemudian namja itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, dan saat ini waktu seolah berhenti bagi Hyukjae. Punggung namja itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah baginya, apalagi dengan daun maple yang berguguran di sekitarnya.

"Punggung itu… kenapa terlihat begitu luar biasa?" gumam Hyukjae, hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri. "Dan siapa namanya tadi? Donghae?"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sejak saat itu aku resmi menjadi fanboymu, Hae…"

Donghae tertegun, tidak menyangka dengan cerita yang baru saja dia dengar. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapaku saat di SMP, Hyuk?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terlalu malu."

"Karena itu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang fanboy, tapi bahkan setelah SMA kita berpisah dan aku mulai mengikuti masa trainingku di SM aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu, Hae. Aku bahkan masih mengingat rumahmu, dan syukurnya kau tidak pindah rumah."

"Tapi kau tidak mengenaliku saat pertama kali aku mengikuti meet and greet…"

"Aku mengenalimu," potong Eunhyuk cepat. "Dan aku merasa senang. Tapi kau justru yang tidak mengenaliku."

"Mianhe…"

"Tidak apa –apa aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan twiiterku, kau tidak pernah membalasnya, atau kau tidak tahu twitterku?"

" donghae_1015? Aku tahu, tapi kalau aku membalas semua orang pasti bisa melihatnya."

Kembali hening sejenak.

"Aku selalu ingin untuk menyapamu dan mengatakan aku adalah fanboymu sejak dulu, tapi aku ragu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kini merasa yakin? Kau bahkan datang ke rumahku."

Eunhyuk menatap lembut Donghae dan ternyata itu tidak sia – sia karena dia pun menemukan tatapan lembut dari Donghae untuk diirinya.

"Jawabanmu saat di meet and greet terakhir, itu yang membuatku ada disini sekarang."

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, yang pasti dia merasa hatinya benar – benar menghangat. Eunhyuk kembali mendekati Donghae membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

"Hae-yah."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tetap bersedia menjadi fanboyku?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hyuk."

"Dan apa aku tetap bisa menjadi fanboymu?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan kali ini. "Kenapa tidak?"

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, hingga akhirnya tanpa mereka sadari mereka berpelukkan. Apa ini terlalu cepat? Mungkin. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Siapa yang peduli soal itu.

"Hyuk?"

"Hm?"

"Berbaliklah, aku mohon."

Eunhyuk tidak bertanya lagi, dibalikkan badannya membelakangi Donghae.

Donghae menatap punggung itu sesaat. Punggung yang begitu indah baginya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak melingkar di perut Eunhyuk. Dadanya kini bersentuhan dengan punggung Eunhyuk, dan Donghae menyukai itu. Disenderkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah, I will always in your back because I am your number one fanboy."

Eunhyuk merengkuh tangan Donghae yang berada di perutnya.

"I am your number one fanboy too, Hae…"

**FIN  
Apa ini? Ga tau deh author juga. Harap maklum saja yak kalau gaje :D dan harap maklum kalau kecepetan karena Author males ngetik lama – lama#digeplak. Btw, author mau cerita dikit dong, boleh ya? #maksa. FF ini inspirasinya muncul waktu Author nonton super show 5 kemarin. Wakti itu pas lagu So I dan entah kenapa Author melihat pungguk Lee Hyukjae yang tersorot lampu begitu indah. Author sampai diam di tempat melihat punggung Hyukjae dan mulai berkaca – kaca. Sayangnya athor ga sempat mengabadikan moment itu karena itu ga berlangsung lama. BTW adakah yang menonton super show 5 day 1 di standing B? berarti kita nonton bareng – bareng lhoooo.**

**Last but least review, please… gomawo :D**


End file.
